


The Burn of Memory [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Leonard wakes up cuffed to a bed on Chronos's ship. Yeah, Leonard’s already not a fan of any of this.





	The Burn of Memory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Burn of Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166168) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> recorded for the Restrained square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** The Burn of Memory  
**Fandom** : DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)  
**Author** : dragonspell  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 2:00:30  
**Summary** : 

> Leonard wakes up cuffed to a bed on Chronos's ship. Yeah, Leonard’s already not a fan of any of this.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166168)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Burn%20of%20Memory.mp3)


End file.
